For You
by KL Corregio
Summary: "Dentro da escuridão, você é a luz que ilumina o caminho.Eu estou lá por você"
1. Prólogo

**Titulo da Fics:** For You (Por Você, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper:** Severus Snape / OC

**Capitulo: **8 (Prólogo, 6 capitulos e epilogo)

**Direitos Autorais:** Todos os personagens, lugares e sitações que você reconhecer pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Familia

**Censura: **10+

**Beta Reader: **Mainara Marinho

**Sinopse: **"Dentro da escuridão, você é a luz que ilumina o caminho. E eu estou lá por você"

**N/A: **Essa fics foi concebida antes da I'm With You e terminada a algum tempo. Resolvi postar agora porque finalmente consegui dar um rumo para sua continuação. Os capitulos já estão prontos e só precisam ser betados, mas minha beta e rapida e eficiente, então sairam mais rapido conforme mais pessoas forem lendos. O titulo da musica e sua sinopse foram tirados da musica For You da banda The Calling. Espero que gostem.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Depositou mais um fio branco-prateado dentro da bacia de pedra tirado de sua têmpora. Suspirou, escutando um resmungo vindo de trás de si.

Caminhou até o berço, que junto com uma cama, um guarda-roupa e a penteadeira onde estava a penseira, mobiliava o quarto. Dentro dele, um bebê de poucos meses tinha os olhinhos muito negros encarando-a.

-O que foi meu pequeno? -perguntou a mulher, acariciando os cabelos ralos e claros.

Ela era alta, tinha cabelos negros, presos em um coque mal feito. Não parecia ter mais de 20 anos, mas tinha um aspecto cansado e olheiras em baixo dos olhos cinzentos e frios como uma manhã nublada, mas que olhavam com amor para a pequena criança. A pele muito branca e as roupas amarrotadas, juntamente com as olheiras e o cabelo bagunçando, lhe davam um ar de doente.

A criança ficou encarando a mulher por vários minutos, bocejando ocasionalmente, curiosa, como se soubesse que havia algo errado.

-Vamos, Luck -disse a mulher -Já passou da hora de você dormir, não acha? -perguntou delicadamente, sorrindo.

O bebê bocejou mais uma vez e fechou os olhos. A mulher ficou mais cinco minutos ao lado do berço. Quando constatou que o bebê não acordaria tão cedo, voltou-se para penseira.

Tirou um ultimo fio branco-prateado da têmpora e o depositou na bacia, vendo-o rodar, nem liquido, nem gás. Suspirou novamente e se inclinou, mergulhando na substância.

As imagens demoraram um pouco a tomar forma. Estava na Plataforma 9 1/2. A sua frente, um grupo de quatro pessoas conversavam.

-Desculpe pelo incomodo, tio Orion - disse a mais velha de duas garotas. Era loira, magra e alta.

-Não foi incomodo nem um, Narcisa, querida. -respondeu o único adulto do grupo - Eu não podia deixar de trazer meu filho para pegar pela primeira vez o Expresso de Hogwarts. -disse, bagunçando os cabelos de um garoto, que deu um sorriso amarelo nada satisfeito.

O garoto era um pouco alto para seus 11 anos. Os cabelos negros caiam displicentes no rosto e os olhos azuis olhavam o pai e a prima com certo desagrado.

A garota tinha longos cabelos negros que formavam ondas perfeitas. Sua pele era branca como neve e seus olhos eram cinzentos. Olhava para o garoto com um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto acariciava o gato, ainda filhote, de pelagem castanha e olhos azuis que trazia no colo.

O apito do trem soou e os três estudantes entraram.

A lembrança mudou e a mulher se viu já dentro do Expresso, seguindo a garota de cabelos negros por um corredor. Ela parou à porta de uma cabine e ficou quieta por um momento, escutando o que as duas pessoas que ocupavam a cabine estavam falando.

-Aqueles idiotas... -rosnou um garoto, os cabelos negros caindo perto ao ombro e os olhos tão negros quanto à noite mais escura, sentado de frente para uma ruivinha de olhos verdes.

-Pare de falar disso, Sev, são só dois idiotas, como você mesmo disse, que você nem sabe o nome! -reclamou a ruiva.

-James Potter e Sirius Black - se pronunciou finalmente a garota parada a porta - E eu sou Elektra Black, mais não sou tão idiota quanto meu priminho Sirius.

-Hã... Obrigada... Eu acho... Você estava na cabine junto com os dois, não estava?-perguntou a ruiva.

-Sim, estava. -respondeu- Posso me sentar aqui? O palerma do meu primo e o novo amiguinho dele estão fazendo a maior zona lá na cabine e atazanando eu e Antares.

-An... Quem? - o garoto se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que a garota entrara.

-Antares, meu gato - falou ela, apontando com a cabeça o gato em seu colo.

-Que lindo! -exclamou ruiva, fechando definitivamente o livro que tentava ler desde que entrara naquela cabine. -Sou Lily Evans.

-E eu Severus Snape. -se apresentou o garoto - Entra

A garota se sentou no banco de frente para Severus, ao lado de Lily, Antares pulou de seu colo e ficou olhando fixamente para o garoto a sua frente. Severus encarou o gato com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Não se preocupe -disse a Black -Ele está apenas avaliando se gosta de você ou não.

-Seu gato é estranho - disse Severus, ainda encarando o gato.

A mulher riu. Aquele gato era uma figura mesmo, desde filhotinho.

-Eu sei -Black disse sorrindo -A dona também é. -ela respondeu, piscando.

Os três passaram a viagem conversando sobre Hogwarts e assuntos diversos. A Black afirmou com convicção que iria para a Sonserina. Quando o carinho de comida passou, Elektra comprou doces pro três e para seu gato que adorava perseguir sapos de chocolate.

Antares passou a maior parte da viagem olhando fixamente para Severus. Por fim, quando já escurecera e estavam a pouco mais de meia hora de Hogwarts, o gato miou e pulou no banco ao lado do garoto, cheirando ele, olhou para Elektra e miou de novo. Correndo para o colo da dona, deitando e aconchegando-se.

-Parabéns, você acaba de passar na avaliação do meu gato excêntrico - felicitou ela.

Lily riu, Severus olhou estranho para o gato. Elektra acompanhou Lily.

E novamente a lembrança mudou. O Salão Principal de Hogwarts se formou diante os olhos da mulher e ela se viu entre os primeiranistas que esperavam ser selecionados.

-Black, Elektra - a professora McGonagall chamou.

Elektra sentou-se no banquinho e o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça e ela pode escutar claramente o que ele dizia:

-Hum... Uma Black... Eu me lembro de cada uma das suas irmãs que eu selecionei... Você não se parece muito com elas... Mas... Mesmo assim... Acho que a Sonserina é um bom lugar para esse seu coraçãozinho que anseia ser provada e sua vontade de ser superior -finalizou o Chapéu, anunciando para todo o Salão -SONSERINA!

A mesa da Sonserina aplaudiu enquanto a garota andava até lá. A loira da estação fez ela se sentar ao seu lado, entre ela e um loiro mais velho, que tinha no uniforme um distintivo de monitor.

A cena quase não mudou quando a lembrança se alterou. A única mudança foi Severus se sentando ao lado de Elektra. Os dois olharam para mesa da Grifinória, onde Lily conversava com uma garota de cabelos curtos e castanhos, também do primeiro ano. Lily olhou pra eles e deu um sorriso triste, que foi correspondido pelos dois.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: Toda História Tem Um Começo**

A lembrança se modificou novamente e lá estavam os três, Elektra Black, Lily Evans e Severus Snape, sentados em baixo de uma arvóre, no jardim da escola, conversando, com pergaminhos, livros, tinteros e penas em volta deles.

-Ei, Elektra!-uma voz foi ouvida.

Os três viraram as cabeças para aonde Sirius Black e James Potter vinha acompanhado de mais dois garotos: um tinha o aspecto cansado, os cabelos cor de palha e o outro era gordinho e olhava Sirius com admiração.

-Que é Sirius?-perguntou a prima.

-Larga esse Ranhoso e vem apresentar a sua amiga pra gente! -disse Sirius, sorrinso safado.

-Sirius, cai fora, vai! -mandou a garota, olhando feio para o primo.

-Serio Elektra - falou James Potter - Você pode até ser Sonserina. Mas tem companhias melhores ai do que a desse cara!

Elektra levantou, sacando a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontando para o peito do Potter.

-Primeiro: É Black, pra você, Potter! -começou a morena - Segundo: Se acha que é tão ruim assim ser da Sonserina, por que ainda insiste em falar com uma? E, terceiro: Com quem eu ando ou deixo de andar não é nem da conta do Sirius e muito, muito menos da sua! Ca-i fo-ra! -mandou, falando pausadamente.

-Se eu não ir embora você vai fazer o que? -perguntou Potter, rindo - Me azarar?

O garoto de cabelos cor de palha pos a mão no ombro do Potter.

-Para com isso, James, vamos embora. -pediu.

-Acho que Remus tem razão, James -disse Sirius, olhando da varinha da prima, para a prima e depois para James -Não duvido nem um pouquinho que minha querida prima Bellatrix tenha ensinado algumas coizinhas para a irmãzinha mais nova.

Elektra sorriu presunsosa. James continuou a encarando, com o mesmo sorriso.

-Fala serio, Sirius! O que essa baixinha pode fazer?

-Baixinha é a mamãezinha, Potter! -falou a garota, irritada - Levicorpus!

Potter gritou de susto quando seus calcanhares foram como que puxados para cima por uma corda invisível e ele ficou preso, de ponta cabeça, o óculos caindo de seu rosto.

A mulher riu, junto com Elektra, vendo o garoto se agitando, tentando se soltar. Severus ria também, mais discreto que Elektra, e Lily ainda estava decidindo se ria ou se repreendia a amiga.

A lembrança voltou a mudar e Elektra, Lily e Severus andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, em direção ao estádio de quadribol, junto com praticamente toda a escola.

-Por que, exatamente, você esta nos arrastando para assistir esse jogo? -perguntou Lily, emburrada.

Elektra sorriu e respondeu:

-Vocês viram! -e saiu correndo na frente deles, gritando: - Vou na frente, sentem na arquibancada e eu acho vocês!

A lembrança mudou e Elektra estava no vestiário do time da Sonserina, junto com o resto do time, vestida com o uniforme verde e prata. Respirou fundo. Matthew Travers, capitão e artilheiro do time, se aproximou da garota:

-Acho bom dar o seu melhor nesse jogo, Black, quero a Grifinória lambendo nossos pés!

Elektra sorriu maliciosa e respondeu:

-Não precisa nem pedir, Travers. Rogger não vai nem ver a goles passando por ele.

E o time da Sonserina entrou no estádio, sob vaias e aplausos.

-...O CAPITÃO E ARTILHEIRO, MATTHEW TRAVES -narrava um garoto bonito e com as vestes da corvinal. -E A NOVIDADE DO ANO DO TIME DA SONSERINA, TAMBÉM ARTILHEIRA, ELEKTRA BLACK!

Elektra sobrevoou o campo e pode ver Lily e Severus em uma das arquibancadas, olhando para ela com caras abobadas, ela sorriu e acenou, recendendo a goles de Travers e voando em direção ao gol.

A lembrança se modificou e novamente Lily, Elektra e Severus andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Estavam no quinto ano, agora.

-Por que exatamente estamos falando disso? -perguntou Severus, irritado com o assunto que discutiam.

-Severus, pelo amor de Merlin! -exclamou Elektra - Você já viu o que aquele tal de Mulciber tentou com aquela menina na Grifinória, como é mesmo o nome dela, Lily?

-Mary Macdonald -respondeu Lily -E não venha dizer que aquilo foi uma brincadeira!-disse, quando Severus abriu a boca para defender o "amigo".

-Mas foi! -exclamou, exasperado.

-Não, Severus, foi magia negra! -Elektra rebateu, brava - E não me diga que não foi! Eu sou uma Black, se não esta lembrado!

-E o que o Potter, seu priminho e os amigos deles tão sempre fazendo? - perguntou, ressentido.

-O que Sirius e o Potter tem haver com isso, Sev? -perguntou Elektra

-Eles escapam durante a noite. Tem algo estranho com aquele Lupin. Pra onde ele sempre vai?

-Ele é doente! -exclamou Lily

-Severus, pare com isso! -disse Elektra, com um olhar repreendedor para o amigo - Por que está tão obcecado com o que eles fazem ou deixam de fazer?

-Só estou tentando mostra como eles não são tão maravilhosos assim! -disse Severus.

Os olhos interrogativos de Lily e Elektra se encontraram por um segundo.

-Eles não usam Magia Negra, contudo - disse Elektra.

-E você está sendo realmente mal agradecido. -disse Lily, baixo - Eu ouvi o que aconteceu na outra noite. Você foi escondido até o Salgueiro Lutador, e James Potter salvou você do que quer que esteja lá embaixo.

-Salvou? Salvou? Pensa que ele estava brincando de herói? Ele estava salvando o próprio pescoço e dos amiguinhos dele!

-Severus, nós sabemos que Sirius e o Potter e a corja de amigos deles são idiotas arrogantes! -exclamou Elektra, sem paciência - Mas isso não muda o fato da ideia de brincadeira daqueles seus amiguinhos! Eu não entendo como você pode andar com eles!

A mulher percebeu que Severus se quer prestava atenção no que Lily e Elektra continuavam a dizer. No momento que Elektra insultara Sirius Black e James Potter, ele pareceu relaxar e sustentou até um sorriso no rosto. Ela suspirou, se perguntando como não percebera logo.

A lembrança voltou a mudar.

Dessa vez, Elektra e Severus estavam no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, dois dias depois do fim dos N.O.M.s. Era madrugada e a sala estava vazia excerto pelos dois. Severus estava sentado em uma poltrona e Elektra andava de um lado para o outro.

-Eu-não-acredito!-disse Elektra, pela treceira vez, nervosa - Não acredito que em um dia que eu saio pra assistir o casamento da minha irmã você faz essa merda toda!

-Não foi minha culpa! -tentou se defender Severus - Simplesmente esca..

-Escapou? -o interrompeu, sarcastica - Xingamentos desse tipo não simplesmente escapão, Snape!

-Você também não vai ficar contra mim né? -perguntou, se levantando - Já não basta a Lily!

-E ela não tem motivo nenhum pra ficar contra você, não é, Severus? -perguntou sarcastica.

-Kya, eu não queria ofende-la! Eu juro!

-Não adianta, Severus, agora é tarde pra se arrepender! E eu te digo uma coisa: Se você continuar nesse caminho que está seguindo, você não terá nem Lily e nem eu do seu lado! -disse, virando as costas e indo para o dormitório das garotas.

E a lembrança voltou a se alterar.

-Serio Elie, acho que você devia se afastar do Snape. Essa sua amizade com ele vai dar em merda!

Sirius Black estava sentado ao lado de Elektra, na Biblioteca quase deserta de Hogwarts. A garota estava curvada sobre um pergaminho, escrevendo. Estavam no sexto ano.

Ela suspirou e voltou seus olhos para o primo.

-Olha, Sirius, você é meu primo preferido, o irmão que eu nunca tive - começou, impaciente - Mas, eu sinto lhe informar que não tenho a menor intenção de me afastar de Severus.

-Elektra! Você não vê com quem ele anda? O que ele faz? -perguntou Sirius, deseperado - Você não vê que ele não vê a hora de se formar e correr pro circulo daquele psicopata que se auto intitula Lord?

Elektra baixou os olhos cinzentos e suspirou de novo, voltando a olhar para o primo.

-Não estou dizendo que Severus é perfeito, Siri. Eu sei que ele anda em más companhias. Eu sei que ele não é o exemplo de conduta. Mas eu acredito na melhor parte dele! Severus não é desse jeito que todos o enchergam. Ele só é facinado por aquilo que todos temem. Isso não quer dizer que ele vai correr pros braços das trevas assim que tiver a oportunidade!

Sirius negou com a cabeça e foi sua vez de suspirar. Levantou-se e caminhou para saida da Biblioteca. Parou e falou antes de se dirigir a porta:

-Até a Evans já entendeu. Mas você realmente não se toca Elektra! O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver! -e saiu.

Elektra mordeu o labio inferior. Suspirou pela terceira vez e, jutando suas coisas, seguiu os pasos do primo pra fora da biblioteca.

A lembrança mudou novamente e Elektra estava sozinha, a beira do lago, jogado pedrinhas nele: Quicou duas vezes e afundou. Jogou outra: Quicou uma vez e afundou. Bufou. Se sentou, abraçando os joelhos.

-Kya? -chamou uma voz conhecida, alguem sentou ao seu lado.

-Oi, Sev-respondeu a garota, sem olhar para o recem-chegado.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos. Ela encarando o lago e ele encarando ela.

-O que foi? -ele perguntou

-Briguei com Sirius - respondeu

Severus desviando seus olhos para o mesmo ponto que a garota olhava.

-Você gosta dele? -perguntou, soando mais infantil do que dezejava.

Elektra riu.

-Não, seu bobo! Eu não poderia! Sirius é um irmão pra mim!

-Então por que você sempre fica assim quando briga com ele?

-Severus -ela começou, suspirando e olhando ele encarar o nada -Quando você brigou com a Lily, o que você sentiu?

Severus não respondeu, apenas olhou pra ela e os olhos negros disseram tudo.

-Então -ela disse, simplesmente. -E...alem do mais...Sirius não faz meu tipo.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo desdenhoso.

-E que homem exatamente faz seu tipo, senhorita Black?

Elektra sorriu, encarando as nuvens cinzentas que ameaçavam chover sob suas cabeças des do dia anterior.

-Bem... Tem que ser misterioso...Bonito, certamente sonserino e de olhos negros...sarcastico...e quem sabe até um nariz um pouco grande de mais, pra dar um charme...

O sorriso de Severus sumiu, seu cenho se franziu.

-Elektra...

-Sim, Sev...É isso mesmo que você entendeu -cortou ela.

-Desde...desde quando?

-E da pra saber?-perguntou ela, sorrindo pro nada - Só sei que sinto e que...bem...deixa pra lá.

Ela se levantou, batendo na saia para tirar a poeira e ia embora, quando Severus segurou seu braço.

-Não vai! Eu... -tentou dizer

-Não precisa dizer nada, Sev... Esquece.

Ele a puxou e ela caiu sentada, entre as pernas dele, os braços dele a envolvendo.

-Não...Não vou esquecer -ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota, a voz dele deixando-a toda arrepiada.

A mulher que assistia a cena dos dois adolescentes com um sorriso.

Severus tirou o cabelo negro da frente do pescoço dela com a mão e virou o rosto dela, segurando-o pelo quixo em sua direção, beijando-a.

* * *

Oie! Demorei, mais postei!

Aqui está o primeiro capitulo da For You. A fics é rápida desse jeito mesmo. Não conseguiria desenvolve-la de outra forma e ela será infinitas vezes menor que minha outra Severus/OC.

Obrigado as minhas lindas leitoras que deixaram review: Mainara, Viola e Amanda.

Bjs pra todas ^^


End file.
